Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside
by iamaly99
Summary: Nico di Angelo has the best friends and cousin he could want...but that's the thing. A bit of Percy & Nico and Percy & Annabeth for you. Enjoy. It takes place after PJO and before Heroes of Olympus. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Demons.


Some said he could never love, and that he was simply a cold-hearted boy with a shadowed past. He'd been through darkness, and whereas most did their best to search for the light, he had _become_ the light. And while he may have cast a few shadows in the process, becoming the light was way better, in his opinion, than finding it. Because when he became the light, he found it from within him. Nico di Angelo found that even he still cared.

Sure, Bianca was gone - but the thought didn't cause as much grief and anger as it once had. In fact, those bitter emotions had almost left him completely, because he felt different. He felt new.

Camp Half-Blood was his home. The people there were his family. He had the greatest cousin on the face of the planet who he secretly saw more as an older brother. And maybe more.

Still, something was missing. Every time he looked at Percy and Annabeth, a part of him felt empty. No matter how hard he tried to make himself happy for his cousin, Nico di Angelo would always succumb to that feeling of blank, vast, nothingness, that gaping black hole in the center of his heart, and wonder why he felt it.

Until one day...

He was walking around Camp when Annabeth jogged up to him.

"Hey, Nico, just the person I was looking for!" She said enthusiastically, grinning.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked. His heart almost stopped as he had a terrible thought. "We're not...going on a crazy, life-threatening quest or anything again, are we?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Life-threatening quests are more of Percy's thing."

"So...why are you all..._happy?"  
_

Annabeth peered over her shoulder to make sure no one was around - particuarly one person. "Because! Are you cousins _all _Seaweed Brains?" She sighed. "It's Percy's birthday tomorrow, and I figured we could throw him a party."

"Who's invited?" Nico asked.

"Oh, you know. Just a few of the other cabin members, Grover, Travis and Connor, Clarice, a few people from the Athena cabin, you, Tyson, Thalia..."

"And you need me to do what?"

Something flickered behind Annabeth's eyes, but it vanished before Nico could further analyze it. "Oh, you know, just help. After all, you're one of his best friends. We've all been through a lot together."

"He turns sixteen today...it's all sort of ironic, isn't it?"

Annabeth nodded. She was sure they were thinking the same thing. "Can you imagine if the prophecy was about Percy?"

"Yeah...it'd be crazy."

"What'd be crazy?" Percy had joined them.

"Nothing," Nico said sharply.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wise Girl? What's this about?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It's a surprise."

"Well, tell me, then!" Percy pleaded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I did that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned. "Well, I always let you in on _my _surprises."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well...there's _this _surprise." Percy leaned down and planted a kiss over her mouth.

And there it was again. That aching numbness that Nico felt every time he saw the two together. Or anyone else together, as a matter of fact. But especially with Percy and Annabeth, probably because they were the two he knew the best, even when he knew Percy as The-Boy-Who-Saved-His-Life and Annabeth as The-Girl-Who-Jumped-Off-A-Cliff-To-Save-His-Life.

Nico sighed and began to wander away from the two.

But Annabeth stopped him.

"Nico, wait!" She called, then whispered something in Percy's ear, to which he smirked and nodded. Probably something along the lines of _Later, Seaweed Brain.  
_

"Get a room," he grumbled.

"Nico, what's gotten you all angered up? I mean, is it...it's not..."

"Bianca? No, it's not that, it's -" He paused. What _was _making him so angry? As he averted his gaze back to Percy's emerald green eyes, a small, quiet thought struck him...but it couldn't be. Because one, Percy was his cousin, and was more like his brother. And two, Percy and Annabeth were quite clearly happy with the way they were. And three, neither of their fathers would ever approve...but then again, the Gods' approval seemed to matter less and less those days.

But it would never work, Nico was sure of it.

"It's what, Nico? Anything I can help?" Percy asked.

Yes. "No. I'm just...I just have days like this. I-I guess that comes with being the son of Hades. I mean, why do you think the Underworld looks so drab and dismal?"

Evidently, both Percy and Annabeth believed his lie. "Well, Nico..." Annabeth cleared her throat and shot him a look. Nico nodded to show that he understood.

But why was Annabeth so eager for him to be at that party?

He was about to find out.

When he walked through the doors of the Poseidon cabin, where Annabeth had told him to meet her, he was at first taken aback at the decorations.

"Where's Percy?" He asked.

"Oh. He and Grover are walking around camp. Grover's treat of reminiscence."

"I can't imagine why that would be a joyous occasion. I mean, look at all that's happened here."

"Right." Annabeth glanced up.

"Um...so, uh, anything else?"

"Well...yes, there's...one thing." Annabeth sighed. "So, Nico, one of my half-sisters...likes you. A lot."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy."

"No, really, Nico! Just give her a chance. Please?"

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. What he wanted to say was _not _something he wanted to admit - and definitely not to Annabeth, of all people. So, he just nodded. "Fine."

Annabeth smiled. "Her name is Terri. You'll like her, I promise."

That night, Nico and Annabeth watched as Grover and Percy returned. Both were anticipating his arrival; most of the other campers were just there to party.

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison.

Percy grinned. "So, is this what you were hiding, Wise Girl?" He asked. "Pretty impressive."

Annabeth smiled, approaching him and sliding her hand into his. "Well, I didn't do all of it. Everyone helped. Nico baked the cake."

"Blue cake," Nico added hopefully.

Percy chuckled. "Thanks. All of you."

Nico forced a smile as Annabeth pulled him away, probably for another one of their signature make out sessions. Grover had already left for the dessert table.

"Um...hey, Nico." He turned at the sound of the soft voice to find a girl with dark, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh...hi," he said awkwardly. "You're Terri, right? Annabeth's sister?"

Her face seemed to light up. "I didn't know you knew who I was! Um, so...this is a nice party."

"I can't take all the credit. Annabeth did most of it."

"Yes, she is one of the smartest members of the Athena cabin."

Nico glanced around anxiously. He hated being set up with her, because it would never work. And there was only one reason for that. A reason he didn't want to reveal.

So, reluctantly, he spent the first hour and a half with Terri. Then, when Percy and Annabeth _finally _showed their faces, his expression must have said it all: He wasn't interested in Terri.

Annabeth sighed. "Um, Nico, can I talk to you outside?"

Nico nodded.

"I'll be back," Annabeth promised to Percy.

"Why won't you give Terri a chance?" Annabeth asked once they were outside.

Nico shuffled his feet awkwardly. He decided that he could tell her part of the truth, but not all of it. "Well...I already like someone else."

Annabeth seemed surprised by this. "Oh. Who? ...If you don't mind me asking..."

"Um...uh..." he shifted his weight.

"Who's her demigod parent?"

He shook his head. That would just give it away.

"Do I know her?"

Nico laughed slightly. "Yes. You know him very well," he said without thinking.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

The blood rushed to Nico's cheeks. "Yes," he grumbled under his breath.

"Oh. ...Well, why don't you ask him to dance with you, or at least hang out with him? You know, relationships are best when started with a friendship..."

"We're already friends. We hang out a lot," he said.

"So, why don't you tell him?"

"He's older than me. He'd think it was weird," Nico said, shaking his head.

"How old is he?" Inquired Annabeth.

"...Sixteen." The conversation was making Nico uncomfortable.

"That's not too old. You should find him and maybe spike up a casual conversation. You could easily charm someone."

"I don't think you want me to do that. Neither would he, or anyone else."

"Why?"

Nico's next words rushed out before he could stop them. "Because you love him, and he loves you, and everyone loves that you're together."

Annabeth froze. "_Percy?_" He wasn't sure whether he detected shock, anger, or resentment in her tone.

"Yes," he said quietly, staring down at his feet.

He thought she was going to punch him. He cringed as he saw her outstretch arm coming towards him, but relaxed when she layed it over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Nico. And...I'm sorry. You don't...hate me, do you?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Nico.

"Well...because that's how I felt about Rachel," she admitted.

"Oh. No, Annabeth, I don't hate you. You make him happy, happier than I've ever seen him. That's all I want; for him to be happy."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Thanks, Nico. And, for what it's worth...I've always believed that if the love is unrequited, you're not really in love so much as under the illusion that you are. You'll meet someone someday, Nico di Angelo. I promise. And when you meet them, you'll never forget them."

Nico nodded. "Thanks for understanding, Annabeth."

"No problem, Nico. Just...promise me something, okay?"

"Okay."

"...Please don't steal my Seaweed Brain." She said it jokingly, but he had a feeling she was somewhat serious.

"Okay," Nico repeated.

And Annabeth stood, leaving him alone, to return to the party. Nico sighed, heading back to the Hades cabin. It had been a long day. He'd told Annabeth more about his secrets than he'd ever wanted to tell anyone.

He hoped the gods didn't know - especially his father. Hades wouldn't be too thrilled to find that his son had a crush on his _male _cousin, he knew that for a fact.

But as a clap of thunder sounded and lightning cracked the sky, he knew better.

A storm was brewing - and not just because of Zeus.


End file.
